paddy_and_tom_reviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paddy
"Hey guys Paddy here!" Paddy is an LMS Fowler Class 3F, and was the youngest member of the WER Fleet. He is voiced by Gingercat65. He is in a relationship with Fowler, he and Fowler are the first openly gay couple on Gingercat65's channel, and the first openly gay couple on WER Adventures. He is the first engine to bought by Agatha Wessex Paddy becomes the narrator of Season 3, which will be called Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures. Bio: Paddy is a Dark Blue tank engine, he was the station pilot at Hattington, the main station. Personality: Paddy is a sweet and kind engine, but can be easily annoyed, he has proven to be a hard work on the West Eastern Railway Appearances: WER Adventures: Season 1: * The Ghost * The Remembrance Train * BBC Children in Need Season 2: * Bother and no Lateness * Paddy and the Coaches * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 1 * Comic Relief * Paddy? * Olivia and the Royal train * Tom & the Great Storm of West East * A place for Barbara Season 3/Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures: * Change!! * Paddy in America * Deja Vu * Paddy, Sam in Australia * The Stolen Christmas Decorations * Scotty and Tom in India * Poppy the New engine * Poppy's Big Adventure * Barbara and the Line of Reading pt 2 * County gets lost * Barbara? * Paddy and the German Beer Festival * Fowler? * Paddy visits Fowler in Scotland * The main 8 engine's photo. * Christmas at the Sheds Season 4: * Farewell dear Lady * Another LNER * The Breakup * A county of many Liveries * Sister? * 1980 * Cameron Wessex visits * The Four Founding Engines fallout * 1989 Season 5: * Christmas Party * A new Year! * Football Team comes to West East * Easter 1995 * Nation in Mourning * A new Century * First year of the 21st Century * 2002 * Stanley and Paddy * 2009 Season 6: * New Controller * Albert the J50 * Paddy goes to Sodor * Halloween 2011 * April Fools Day! * 2012 * The Diamond Jubilee * September 2012 * 2013 * Halloween 2013 * 2014 Season 7: * WER Sheds closed for repair * Paddy and Albert * Smokey Joe! * 100th episode! Season 8: * Paddy and the Great Robbery of West East Season 9/Downfall: * Paddy finally breaks! * Paddy runs away * The Downfall of Paddy * The return of an old friend Season 10: * Season 11: * Season 12: * Specials: * SWR HISTORY * SWR Origins ep 1 A Jintys Story * WER Adventures The Movie * The Haunting of Barrington Manor * WER AT WAR * Scotty and Paddy Where it all began * The Ghost of Alfie * Scotty and Paddy: The Ghost Of THE WER * Scotty and Paddy Shorts: * Never Mess with Scott. * Songs: * We're Friends Ep 1 * Where in the world is Paddy * Wake Up * We're Friends * Free and Speedy *cameo* * Sometimes you make a friend * We're Friends (reprise) * Where in the World is Poppy? * The Most Important Thing is being Friends * The Most Important Thing is being Friends V2 * Shunting! Basis: Paddy is based off a LMS Fowler Class 3F or mostly commonly known as Jinty. Model: Paddy's model is a hornby SDJR no.24 tank engineCategory:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:SWR Fleet Category:Relationships Category:Items Category:The main 8 engines Category:Blue engines Category:Characters Category:220th Platoon Category:0-6-0 Category:Narrators Category:Tank engines Category:LMS engines Category:Male characters Category:WER Fleet Category:Engines Category:Station Pilots Category:Gay characters